


I'm Sorry for Messing Up Your Socks

by Ottermidnight



Series: Inside a Gentleman Wardrobe [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Socks, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Said Harry. His voice was possessed and consumed by regret.</p><p>“For what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry for Messing Up Your Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out from the middle of nowhere...

“Merlin…”

“I’m sorry.” Said Harry. His voice was possessed and consumed by regret.

“For what? Being late as always? I’ve known you for twenty-five years, Galahad. I’m already used to it.” Asked Merlin.

“Not just only that, Merlin.” Galahad answered and let out a sigh.

“Last two years ago, I messed up your sock cabinet." Harry was being serious.

"I mingled every pair and put them back in the cabinet to make sure you would not be able to find the right pair to wear on the next morning. As the result of that you were late for the first time in your career…”

“It was all my fault. I should not…I..am…” Harry’s voice cracked under his confession. 

Merlin listened and he did not say anything. The wizard was just looking right into another agent golden brown eyes. The same pair of eyes that he was or perhaps, he had been head over heel with since his eyes first met them.

“Of course, I knew it was you!” A thin smile creased up on Merlin’s face. 

“For God’s sake! I am the bloody quartermaster of Kingsman! Show me some respect.” 

He raised his blood covered right hand up to caress other man's cheek. Merlin tried his best to pretend like he was really annoyed with Harry, but he found no strength left in his body to do so.

“I forgave you long ago, you dimwitted.” Murmured Merlin.

“Don’t blame yourself, Harry. It is not your fault. I was an oaf back then and I deserved it.” Merlin whispered. The words grew feeble as the colour faded away from his parted lips.

Harry put his warm hand around Merlin’s pale fingers thoroughly as if he was afraid that he would hurt the man more. He brought the wizard’s fingers to his lips and kissed each out with his whole heart.

“How come it is not my fault!? It’s my fault! It’s always my FUCKING FAULT!” Tears dwelling down Harry’s cheeks. It was the first time Merlin had seen Galahad’s tears. The man who had always calmed in every sort of life threatening crisis was now exposed and vulnerable. Harry was showing a side no one had ever seen.

It would have meant something else if they were not in this situation. Harry's tears would have melted his heart, not breaking his heart.

“It is not always your fault. Sometimes, they’re mine.” Merlin felt his eyelids were too heavy for him to keep them open. He fought and mustered all of his power to reopen them, but he knew he would not make it this time.

"Harry..." Merlin called the name out into the dark. His eyes were completely blind. Honestly, he was scared, but he did not want to show it to Harry.

"If I'm going to do something worse than mingling a sock cabinet..." Merlin tightened his grip around Harry's hand, holding it as strong as he possibly could. Harry's hand was the last thing Merlin wanted to let go.

“Will you forgive me too, Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hate me after you have read it.  
> I did not mean to hurt anyone and myself with this fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading it.


End file.
